Le Pacte
by Saturne
Summary: Scène supprimée de l'épisode 20 de la saison 5 – Conclusion du pacte entre Bobby et Crowley. [Crobby]


**Titre :** Le Pacte

**Auteur :** Saturne

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit autre que ma satisfaction personnelle en les empruntant.

**Résumé :** Scène supprimée de l'épisode 20 de la saison 5 – Conclusion du pacte entre Bobby et Crowley.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce petit one-shot a été écrit tout spécialement pour l'anniversaire de **Dupond et Dupont** que j'ai rencontrée sur ce site et avec qui depuis je surfe sur le merveilleux arc-en-ciel de l'amitié magique.

C'est cadeau pour toi, Dup', pour ton énergie positive concentrée dans ton petit gabarit, pour ton adorablitude, ton enthousiasme et ta taille idéale pour reposer mon menton. _**BON ANNIVERSAIRE !**_

Et c'est de la part de mon coach **Jackallh **aussi, je crois que tu le connais un peu ! XD

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Le Pacte**

**.**

**.**

À peine Bobby eut-il le temps de raccrocher le téléphone et de le reposer sur son bureau qu'une voix inconnue d'homme s'éleva derrière lui, basse et caressante.

« Réjouis-toi. La cavalerie est arrivée.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il s'empara du revolver qu'il gardait toujours posé sur ses genoux inertes – paranoïa oblige – tout en faisant faire volte-face à son foutu fauteuil aussi vite que son bras le lui permettait. Il pointa son arme sur l'intrus qui se trouvait là, planté au beau milieu de sa cuisine, les mains plongées dans ses poches avec une aisance insolente. L'homme était vêtu d'un costard entièrement noir et arborait un air suffisant qui frisait la condescendance.

Bobby n'avait jamais vu ce type de sa vie – comment était-il entré chez lui sans qu'il ne l'entende ?

L'homme se contenta de hausser les sourcils en jetant un œil à l'arme qui le menaçait.

- Charmant, commenta-t-il sans la moindre trace d'appréhension. Ça ne marchera pas sur moi.

Bobby plissa les yeux, sa poigne sur son arme se resserrant.

_Balls_. Pour déclarer ceci avec tant de certitude, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une foutue créature surnaturelle, ange, démon, ou allez savoir quoi d'autre encore. Mais Bobby avait beau être un vieux loup solitaire estropié et cloué à son fauteuil roulant, il y avait une chose qui était sûre : il vendrait cher sa peau et ne tomberait pas sans avoir lutté jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

- Mon nom est Crowley, se présenta l'intrus en retirant une main de sa poche pour esquisser un geste nonchalant. Il se peut que tu aies entendu parler de m...

- Tu es Crowley ? le coupa Bobby d'un air suspicieux, sans cesser de le garder en joue.

Le démon dont les garçons lui avaient parlé. Celui qui leur avait fourni le Colt et qui cherchait soi-disant à descendre Lucifer – plan qui s'était soldé par un échec cuisant et la mort d'Ellen et Jo.

Ce vil serpent qui avait envoyé les Winchesters au front combattre Satan avec une arme inutile et qui n'avait cessé de les manipuler pour ses propres intérêts.

- En chair et en os ! confirma le démon en s'admirant les ongles. Ou plutôt ceux d'un petit agent littéraire de New York, ricana-t-il en le toisant d'un air débonnaire et boursouflé d'orgueil.

Ni une ni deux, le vieux chasseur pressa sur la détente, et la détonation éclata avec violence dans sa maison, vrillant ses tympans d'une pointe aiguë de douleur qui parvint à engourdir son ouïe l'espace de quelques secondes.

Bobby était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir que tirer sur un démon était aussi vain que de tenter de creuser un tunnel dans une montagne avec une plume. Il lui aurait fallu de l'eau bénite à portée de main, ou le poignard magique des gamins, mais même comme ça, comment aurait-il pu attaquer ou se défendre, immobilisé comme il l'était sur son fauteuil ?

Mais Bobby n'avait pas la moindre intention de se laisser docilement tuer ou manipuler par cette ordure de démon. Autant écourter les préliminaires et aller droit au but.

De plus, le cri étranglé que poussa Crowley en portant la main à son cœur transpercé d'une balle en valait largement la peine. Reprenant son souffle, le démon extirpa un mouchoir en tissu troué de la poche de son veston, visiblement contrarié.

Contrarié, mais calme et posé – tout autre démon se serait déjà jeté sur Bobby pour l'étriper vivant. C'est en tout cas ce qu'avait essayé de faire celui qui avait pris possession de Karen, à l'époque. Ou plus récemment, ceux qui l'avaient attaqué, maintenu au sol impuissant sous le regard de cette garce de Meg tandis qu'une fumée noire, épaisse et infecte s'engouffrait dans sa bouche pour prendre le contrôle de son corps.

Bobby ne se laisserait plus posséder aussi facilement. Et si son revolver ne pouvait rien contre le démon lui-même, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en coller une dans le crâne plutôt que de servir à nouveau de marionnette de chair pour blesser ses garçons.

La terreur et l'adrénaline firent dévaler une goutte de sueur froide le long de son dos et il baissa le canon en grinçant des dents. S'il n'était pas cloué sur sa chaise roulante avec des jambes inutiles, sans doute aurait-il eu du mal à rester debout.

Si le démon ne voulait pas le tuer, ni le posséder, que faisait-il donc ici ? À moins qu'il ne fasse durer le plaisir, comme un chat qui joue avec une souris sans daigner abréger ses souffrances ?

- Je constate que tu as entendu parler de moi. J'aimais bien ce costume ! râla Crowley avec un regard de reproche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Tenant toujours son arme inutile comme une illusion de sécurité, Bobby sentait sa main posée sur son genou devenir moite contre le jean. L'attitude et l'ascendant psychologique étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans un affrontement. Un chien n'attaquait sa proie que s'il pouvait sentir sa peur, et il en allait souvent de même pour les humains ou les monstres – et cela, Bobby le savait mieux que personne et avait appris à ne rien montrer de sa crainte depuis fort longtemps, bien avant même qu'il ne consacre sa vie à chasser les monstres.

Le rapport de force était terriblement inégal. Il était parfaitement conscient que le démon ici avait le dessus et que sans ses jambes, Bobby était plus que vulnérable.

- Je protège ma petite personne, répondit gracieusement le démon.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

Crowley plissa les yeux avec un air calculateur de fouine qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et il laissa s'étirer quelques secondes avant de daigner répondre :

- Les garçons sont sur le coup pour la troisième bague, mais il nous faut toujours la quatrième.

Bobby le dévisagea sans ciller, retenant son souffle. Le démon avait-il une piste ?

Il s'acharnait à effectuer des recherches et à questionner tous ses contacts dans le pays, mais tous ses efforts étaient restés infructueux. Dénicher un Cavalier de l'Apocalypse avec pour ainsi dire aucun élément, aucune piste, était une mission impossible. Ils ne savaient même pas à quoi il ressemblait, ni à quel endroit il allait frapper, et encore moins comment le vaincre. Et lorsque des cataclysmes raflaient des vies par centaines ou milliers, il était toujours trop tard, et s'y rendre après coup serait vain.

Bobby avait commencé à désespérer, vraiment. Il reposa sur sa cuisse son flingue encore chaud et qui sentait la poudre.

- Je suis là pour aider, ajouta Crowley avec un sourire qui se voulait sans doute encourageant mais qui semblait surtout insidieux.

Bobby fit rouler son fauteuil avec un cliquetis métallique pour s'approcher du démon, n'osant se laisser aller à l'espoir. Mais c'était pour l'instant sa piste la plus solide pour contrer Lucifer et éviter l'Apocalypse. Sa seule piste, pour être honnête.

- Tu sais où est la Mort ? articula-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Ils échangèrent un long regard durant lequel le démon garda ses sourcils levés haut sur son front avec une expression narquoise, tenant entre ses doigts son mouchoir troué. Puis, il détourna finalement les yeux et se pencha pour le jeter à la poubelle :

- Non. Pas la moindre idée.

_Son of a bitch_.

Bobby sentit la rage s'emparer de lui. Cette ordure de démon osait se pointer chez lui comme une fleur, lui faire miroiter une solution à la fin du monde, le faire espérer, et tout ça pour se foutre de lui, au final ?

Il tendit le bras pour saisir avec humeur son fusil à pompe bourré de cartouches de sel – depuis qu'il se trouvait immobilisé comme un foutu impotent, il avait semé partout au rez-de-chaussée des armes à portée de main, afin de se trouver en mesure de réagir immédiatement en cas de problème.

Il avait toujours été paranoïaque depuis la mort de Karen, mais le fait d'être vulnérable sur un fauteuil en plus d'être vieux et seul avait exacerbé sa prudence à l'extrême. Sans sa paranoïa de chaque instant, jamais il n'aurait vécu si longtemps. La plupart des chasseurs mourraient avant la quarantaine, en règle générale.

- Dans ce cas barre-toi de chez moi avant que je te truffe de sel à tel point que tu vas en chier des margaritas, articula-t-il avec rage entre ses dents serrées.

Le démon se redressa en levant une main en signe d'apaisement, mais sans se départir de son insupportable rictus en coin. Salopard arrogant – si les gamins avaient été un peu plus dégourdis, ils l'auraient éliminé fissa après le fiasco du Colt et il ne se trouverait pas avec cet hôte indésirable dans sa cuisine maintenant.

- Voilà qui n'est pas très amical, étant donné que je _pourrais_ te localiser la Mort avant que tu n'aies fini de recharger.

Bobby sentit sa frustration et sa colère s'exacerber face à la mauvaise foi flagrante du démon :

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Papoter avec quelques démons en espérant qu'ils ne te reconnaissent pas ?

- Grands dieux, non. Je pourrais me faire tuer. Mais... il y a ce petit _sort_ que je connais.

Le mince sourire assorti d'une lueur jubilatoire dans les petits yeux porcins et calculateurs du démon n'annonçait clairement rien de bon.

- Vraiment ? articula Bobby d'un ton suspicieux.

- Les résultats sont garantis à 100 %.

Ce foutu démon le prenait pour un jambon. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette affaire, assurément. Sinon il ne se serait pas faufilé ici en douce et dans le dos des garçons.

Bobby flairait l'arnaque à plein nez.

- Ok, alors pourquoi tu me sors tout ce baratin ?

Le démon détourna les yeux et son sourire se fit légèrement plus artificiel et fourbe qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Hé bien... c'est un petit peu...

Les mains dans les poches, le démon s'avança vers lui – beaucoup trop au goût de Bobby qui le braqua de son fusil à pompe droit d'un air menaçant. Mais s'il marqua un léger arrêt, Crowley n'hésita pas à pousser la provocation en effectuant un pas de plus.

- … _embarrassant_, ricana-t-il. Il y a ce... détail technique.

Le chasseur l'encouragea à poursuivre avec un grognement sceptique, prêt à presser la détente à tout moment. Ça ne le tuerait pas, mais ça lui ferait foutrement mal, au moins.

- J'ai besoin d'un petit quelque chose pour que ça fonctionne, déclara le démon en dansant toujours autour du pot.

Les nerfs à vif, Bobby se retint difficilement de lui carrer toutes ses cartouches de sel dans le fion. Le démon esquivait les réponses directes et cela commençait à l'impatienter.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? insista-t-il platement, le doigt crispé sur la gâchette.

- Tu fais un vœu. Je peux te donner tout ce que tu veux, mon pote. Y compris les coordonnées exactes de la Mort. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est...

- … mon âme, acheva Bobby pour lui en sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

Voilà ce qu'était venue chercher cette vermine rampante et manipulatrice. Voilà donc le but sordide que Crowley espérait atteindre. Damner son âme, et le voir se faire déchirer les entrailles par les Chiens de l'Enfer.

L'enflure... croyait-il vraiment que Bobby serait assez stupide pour accepter ? Il n'était pas un de ces nigauds que les démons arnaquaient en leur faisant miroiter richesse, bonheur et réussite en échange d'une éternité de souffrance. Pour l'avoir enterré lui-même à la demande de Sam, Bobby avait pu voir les intestins déchiquetés et sanglants de Dean glisser hors des lacérations béantes causées par les griffes – la vision d'horreur des côtes brisées et du cœur lacéré l'avait hanté sans répit jusqu'à ce que Dean ressuscite.

Oui, Bobby savait parfaitement ce qu'impliquait la damnation. Se condamner à l'Enfer, à une éternité de torture jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lui-même tellement avili et dépossédé de tout ce qui est bon en lui, qu'il en devienne à son tour un démon.

Jamais il ne deviendra un monstre malfaisant, un de ceux qui ont possédé Karen et lui ont arraché l'amour de sa vie. _Jamais_.

- J'ai fait bien plus avec moins que ça, assure Crowley avec un sourire commercial. Disons juste que quand certains reçoivent leurs Grammys, ce n'est pas dieu qu'ils devraient remercier.

Blême de rage, Bobby serra son arme pesante entre ses mains pendant que le démon lui faisait son numéro de charme de vendeur du mois. Une haine brûlante grondait en lui.

- Ça vaut le coup, Bobby, poursuivit Crowley d'une voix plus basse et mielleuse. _Réfléchis_.

C'était tout réfléchi.

Quelles que soient les circonstances et les enjeux, jamais rien ne le convaincrait à devenir ce qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Ni de souffrir pour l'éternité – il avait déjà largement eu son lot dans sa vie, merci bien.

Il serait heureux de mourir pour sauver le monde et ses deux garçons, sans la moindre hésitation. Ce n'était après tout que pour le moral de Dean qu'il ne s'était toujours pas collé une balle dans le crâne. Les chasseurs atteignaient rarement son âge, et maintenant qu'il était estropié, à quoi pourrait-il bien servir ? Prendre la poussière seul dans sa maison et mourir de vieillesse dans son lit, couvert de pisse ?

Mais ça... lui faire une pareille offre, à _lui_, était la pire insulte qui soit.

- Ok, articula Bobby froidement.

Crowley esquissa un sourire de jubilation, les yeux brillants d'une lueur victorieuse qui attisa davantage la colère du chasseur.

- Voilà ma réponse, acheva-t-il en pressant sur la détente.

La détonation tonna dans l'air, et les épais fragments et éclats de gros sel frappèrent le démon en pleine poitrine, le projetant avec violence contre l'évier. Interloqué, Crowley en était tombé sur les fesses, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait enfin perdu de sa superbe et semblait sincèrement ébranlé.

- _Aïe _! hurla-t-il d'un ton offensé, avant de disparaître sans crier gare.

Le chasseur eut à peine le temps de fixer l'espace vide de sa cuisine, que la voix du démon s'était transposée derrière lui :

- Bon sang !

Tout son corps se figea. Bobby avait cru un court instant que le démon avait compris la leçon et renoncé, mais il s'était trompé. Il s'empressa de poser son arme sur ses genoux juste le temps de retourner à la hâte son fauteuil roulant afin de faire face à Crowley. Appuyé contre le bureau encombré de livres et de paperasse, celui-ci inspectait les pans criblés et déchirés de son costume d'un air contrarié.

- Belliqueux... marmonna-t-il en tenant le pan de son veston du bout des doigts.

Bobby agrippa son fusil pour en brandir à nouveau le double canon vers son ennemi, excédé. N'allait-il jamais s'en débarrasser ? Pire qu'une sangsue !

- Casse-toi.

- Je te la rendrai tout de suite après, assura le démon en fourrant à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches avec ce même calme détaché.

Un mensonge. C'en devenait vraiment insultant. Avait-il donc l'air si stupide et désespéré pour qu'on puisse se figurer qu'il irait tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ?

- Tu me prends pour un demeuré ?

- Bien au contraire, lui assura le démon. Écoute, tu as raison d'être suspicieux...

Toute trace de sourire ou de condescendance avait quitté le visage de Crowley. Le démon le fixait à présent avec sérieux et ce qui pourrait presque passer pour de la sincérité et du respect.

Bobby resta silencieux, gardant en joue le démon qui poursuivit :

- Mais je suis ton allié. L'ennemi de mon ennemi, et tout ça. J'ai besoin que le diable retourne derrière les barreaux. En fait, mon délicat fessier en _dépend_.

Ils échangèrent un regard appuyé, durant lequel la prise de Bobby sur son fusil s'amollit un tant soit peu.

Crowley avait raison. En donnant le Colt aux garçons, malgré son inefficacité, Crowley avait clairement signifié son opinion et dans quel camp il se trouvait. Nul démon ne pouvait l'ignorer, et Lucifer encore moins. Quand bien même Crowley se serait fourvoyé sur les intentions du diable envers ses créations, son sort à _lui_ était désormais clairement fixé.

Le démon n'avait aucun intérêt à ce qu'ils échouent dans leur quête des bagues, ni à se mettre à dos les seuls alliés dont il disposait. Bobby sentit sa résolution flancher et l'hésitation se glisser dans son esprit. S'il était vraiment possible de seulement prêter son âme et non la vendre pour de bon...

C'était un risque à prendre. Un risque énorme, mais...

Étant donné les circonstances, l'Apocalypse imminente, et le sacrifice immense que Sam était prêt à faire lui-même...

Crowley brisa le silence en ajoutant d'une voix caressante :

- Je te le promets – un prêt temporaire ! Je la rendrai... tout de suite... après.

Bobby serra les dents en plissant les yeux, et baissa son arme avec une lenteur méfiante.

- Et qui me dit que tu dis la vérité ? Que tu ne reviendras pas sur ta parole une fois que j'aurai accepté ?

Crowley esquissa un rictus amusé et émit un bref ricanement rauque :

- Je sais quelle réputation déplorable nous autres démons avons, mais figure-toi qu'il y a une vérité immuable, c'est que nous ne mentons _jamais_ lorsque nous concluons un pacte, crois-moi. Ce qui est inscrit dans un contrat doit être respecté à la lettre. Je suis un commerçant honnête, moi.

Le chasseur détourna les yeux en abaissant tout à fait son fusil, le laissant reposer sur ses inutiles jambes. Il serra les poings, son esprit tournant à plein régime.

Localiser la Mort éviterait des catastrophes et épargnerait des milliers de vies, et si les garçons réussissaient leur coup, l'Apocalypse serait évitée... Pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de s'accrocher désespérément à son âme et de se montrer égoïste étant donné tout ce qu'avaient déjà sacrifié les deux gamins et ce qu'ils allaient encore sacrifier ?

Si Crowley honorait sa promesse, Bobby pourra enfin se révéler utile dans cette affaire, au lieu de se traîner comme un poids mort sans pouvoir aider ses garçons.

- Bobby, réfléchis... susurra Crowley d'un ton mielleux en arquant les sourcils. Sans vouloir t'offenser, qu'irais-je faire de ta modeste petite âme de vieil alcoolique ? Des âmes, je peux en avoir à la pelle, quand je veux, et des bien plus pures et précieuses. J'ai déjà réussi à convaincre des saints de se damner sans effort, mais je ne te ferai pas l'affront d'utiliser mes arguments habituels sur toi. Je te tiens pour un homme raisonnable et censé. Dis-moi plutôt : qu'aurais-je à gagner à me mettre les Winchesters à dos, alors qu'ils sont ma seule et unique chance d'enfermer Lucifer et d'assurer ma survie ?

Bobby poussa un soupir résigné et se passa une main lasse sur son visage, faisant crisser sa barbe au passage. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Ils se trouveraient dans une impasse tant que la Mort resterait introuvable, et Lucifer, de son côté, ne perdait pas de temps.

Il releva un regard aigu vers le démon qui l'observait attentivement avec les chevilles croisées, et articula d'une voix sourde :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça et je vais sans doute le regretter, mais... c'est d'accord.

- _Parfait_, sourit le démon en se détachant de son bureau. Tu ne le regretteras pas, Bobby, crois-moi.

Bobby recula légèrement en fronçant les sourcils, méfiant – le démon était en train de le contourner comme un prédateur qui accule sa proie, et le chasseur n'aimait pas du tout cela – il se sentait piégé, encerclé. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de le savoir dans son dos. Ne jamais perdre de vue un ennemi.

- Je le regrette déjà, marmonna le chasseur dans sa barbe en faisant tourner son fauteuil afin de le suivre du regard.

Le démon s'arrêta enfin face à lui en le toisant avec un rictus horripilant, ses petits yeux porcins brillants d'une lueur de triomphe. Il sortit une main de sa poche avec un élégant geste de poignet :

- Je suppose que tu sais comment cela fonctionne, Bobby ? Pour signer un pacte avec un démon, il faut...

- Ouais, ça va, je sais, grogna Bobby en fronçant le nez de dégoût. Finissons-en, Crowley.

Il avait étudié les démons assez longtemps pour savoir pertinemment qu'un contrat avec un démon se signait par un baiser, et il avait essayé de ne pas y songer en acceptant. Le sort du monde et de ses garçons était bien plus important que ses réserves. Il n'était pas une princesse effarouchée, bon sang.

- Pressé, mh ? railla Crowley en haussant les sourcils bien haut sur son front. C'est un plaisir de voir un client aussi enthousiaste.

- Je ne suis pas ton _client_.

Bobby se crispa lorsque le démon se pencha vers lui en tendant la main et souffla d'une voix doucereuse :

- Mais oui, mais oui, appelle cela comme tu veux. Un échange de bons procédés. Et de salive.

Le chasseur referma sa main sur la crosse de son fusil que Crowley essayait de lui retirer. Le démon s'immobilisa avec un sourire narquois tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Allons, ne sois pas ridicule, tu n'auras pas besoin de cela. Mets-toi donc à l'aise. Conclure un pacte entre alliés ne nécessite pas d'armes, et tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

Bobby plissa les yeux en se renfrognant, le regard ombragé par la visière de sa casquette. Le salopard s'amusait de la situation, de toute évidence. Et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui faire le plaisir de rentrer dans son jeu en se braquant. Ce fut donc sans résister davantage qu'il laissa Crowley lui retirer son fusil et son revolver pour les poser à l'écart sur le bureau avec délicatesse.

Puis, baissant les yeux sur le chasseur, le démon rajusta son veston criblé de trous avec un sourire suffisant.

- Prêt ?

- Ouais, grommela Bobby d'un ton exaspéré. À moins que tu veuilles m'inviter à dîner et m'offrir des fleurs d'abord ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends, une demande en mariage ?

Pour toute réponse, Crowley se pencha sur lui, s'appuyant de ses deux mains sur les roues du fauteuil roulant, l'immobilisant efficacement sur place. Bobby recula le menton en serrant si fort les dents que sa mâchoire émit un léger craquement, et plissa les yeux pour loucher sur le démon bien trop proche à son goût. Celui-ci l'observait entre ses cils avec un regard enjôleur, et frôla la joue de Bobby du bout de son nez.

Retenant sa respiration, Bobby ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces en crispant ses mains sur ses genoux – mais rien ne vint. Seul le souffle tiède de Crowley effleurait sa bouche et sa barbe, en une haleine légèrement teintée de whisky et de soufre.

Il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'une main se glissa sur sa joue avec une caresse légère et à peine perceptible. Les doigts frôlèrent les poils épais de sa barbe qui crissèrent au passage, avant de bifurquer sur son cou et se fixer sur sa nuque. Bobby sentit tous ses poils se hérisser et ses ongles se planter plus fermement dans son jean usé. Il entrouvrit une paupière tandis que les doigts habiles sur sa nuque caressaient ses cheveux négligés qui étaient devenus un peu trop longs et dépassaient de sa casquette.

Il vit Crowley s'humecter consciencieusement les lèvres avec un bout de langue rose, puis incliner la tête en avançant le menton. Bobby referma aussitôt l'œil en fronçant les sourcils autant que possible, se préparant à subir le répugnant baiser, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

Mais là encore, rien ne vint – le démon jouait avec lui, et se contentait d'effleurer à peine ses lèvres et les poils drus de sa barbe. Bobby crispa les épaules, toutes ses sensations se concentrant malgré lui sur le contact humide mais à peine présent des lèvres du démon, sur leurs respirations qui se mêlaient en quelque chose de beaucoup trop intime pour un foutu pacte.

Le chasseur allongea le cou et avança le menton pour mettre fin au petit jeu malsain de Crowley, mais en vain : celui-ci avait reculé la tête juste à temps pour fuir le contact et le garder aussi léger qu'une caresse de plume.

- Tsk tsk tsk, mon cher Bobby... susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Ne précipitons pas les choses. Je suis un gentleman, vois-tu, et pour un contrat aussi peu ordinaire je veux faire les choses bien.

Bobby serra la mâchoire, sa patience à bout.

- Je vais t'en foutre, moi, du gentleman, grogna-t-il en chopant le démon sans douceur par la cravate, l'attirant à lui pour écraser leurs lèvres en un baiser brutal.

Le démon émit un bref grognement de protestation que le chasseur ignora. Les yeux fermement clos et les lèvres pincées, il garda ses lèvres plaquées fermement contre les siennes durant plusieurs longues secondes. Il relâcha d'un coup la bande de tissu soyeux qui glissa entre ses doigts, et rouvrit les yeux, foudroyant Crowley d'un regard agressif :

- Voilà. C'est fait. Maintenant dis-moi où est la Mort, et plus vite que ça.

Mais au lieu d'obtempérer, le démon émit un ricanement rauque en rajustant sa cravate. Sans se redresser, il plongea son regard dans celui de Bobby sans ciller, une lueur sarcastique brillant dans ses prunelles :

- Nous n'avons encore rien conclu du tout. Sans échange prolongé de salive, le contrat ne peut être signé et ton âme ne peut être marquée et liée directement à moi. Il fallait ouvrir la bouche, Bobby. Voilà pourquoi il faut toujours laisser faire les professionnels – je sais ce que je fais, moi. Il faut que ce soit un baiser digne de ce nom.

- Un baiser, répéta Bobby en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

- Un vrai, oui. Un simple bisou, aussi adorable soit-il, ne comptera pas.

Le chasseur détourna les yeux en réprimant un soupir résigné, pendant que le démon lui caressait doucement la nuque comme pour l'encourager.

C'était ridicule. Ridicule et humiliant. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir.

Les garçons ne devaient surtout pas l'apprendre. Personne ne devait savoir, personne.

Si c'était ce qu'il devait faire pour sauver le monde, ainsi soit-il...

- Ok, ronchonna-t-il en roulant des yeux, je n'ai pas trop le choix, pas vrai ? Un baiser. Allons-y.

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il ferma les yeux en allongeant le cou pour joindre ses lèvres à celles de Crowley, il ouvrit la bouche en le sentant en faire de même.

Bobby tressaillit en sentant l'ourlet humide et tendre de la lèvre inférieure de Crowley se presser contre la sienne, et un frisson de dégoût le traversa des pieds à la tête. Respirant plus fort par le nez, le chasseur renversa un peu plus la tête en arrière en s'efforçant d'oublier sa répulsion et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Se concentrant sur la seule sensation d'une bouche contre la sienne, il glissa sans plus d'hésitation sa langue dans la cavité chaude et humide pour toucher celle du démon. À ce contact de velours, une vague tiède se répandit dans ses veines et il sentit ses joues chauffer. Leurs langues se lovèrent l'une contre l'autre en tournant et se caressant pour trouver un rythme mutuel.

La main plaquée sur sa nuque raffermit sa prise, les mèches de cheveux s'enroulant autour des doigts, et Crowley changea l'angle du baiser avec un bruit mouillé, avant de l'approfondir en explorant la bouche de Bobby, caressant son palais, traçant ses dents avant de revenir se glisser le long de sa langue. Les poils de sa barbe crissaient alors que le baiser se fit plus ferme, plus rude. Bobby sentait son esprit se vider de toute pensée, et tout lui semblait tourner autour de lui alors que le démon répondait à chacun de ses mouvements avec davantage de fougue, encadrant à présent son visage de ses deux mains. Leurs bouches étaient devenues brûlantes et leurs respirations plus difficiles par leur nez.

Des couinements métalliques lui firent ouvrir les yeux uniquement pour constater que Crowley, emporté dans son élan, avait poussé son fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le bord du bureau, l'immobilisant à nouveau.

Toujours penché sur lui, le démon brisa le baiser avec un bruit humide et souffla contre les lèvres du chasseur avec un regard embrumé :

- Je ne peux pas travailler correctement dans ces conditions. Je vais me faire un torticolis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu... _balls _!

Avant que Bobby n'ait pu réagir, le démon balaya violemment d'une simple pensée la surface du bureau, et alors que les papiers et livres volaient et chutaient au sol autour d'eux, Crowley l'avait saisi et soulevé de son fauteuil sans le moindre effort pour l'asseoir sur l'espace dégagé.

Bobby écarquilla les yeux en ouvrant la bouche pour protester, mais il n'en eut pas le temps que déjà Crowley joignait à nouveau leurs lèvres sans douceur, le dévorant littéralement sans cesser de lui masser la nuque – l'enflure avait trouvé son point faible et ne cessait de lui caresser la naissance de la mâchoire du bout de son pouce.

Afin de ne pas se laisser culbuter sur son propre bureau, Bobby enroula ses bras autour de la taille du démon, en se laissa emporter par des sensations oubliées qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis des lustres. Une rougeur enflammait ses joues, et de délicieuses vagues de plaisir et de frustration enflammaient son bas-ventre d'une tension qui s'accentuait de minute en minute. Un filet de salive s'échappait de leurs lèvres jointes et se perdait dans sa barbe avant de glisser jusque dans son cou.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Crowley plaqua une main contre ses reins pour l'attirer à lui d'un geste fluide et joindre fermement leurs hanches, que Bobby réalisa qu'il bandait dur, et que le démon n'était pas en reste. Son sexe rigide et compressé dans son jean palpita et se gorgea davantage de sang à ce contact intime et obscène, et c'est alors que la réalité le frappa brutalement avec la force d'un train.

Comment une simple signature de pacte avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ? Au point qu'il se retrouve avec un démon entre ses cuisses avec une érection telle qu'il n'en avait plus eu depuis des années ?

Refroidi comme s'il avait reçu de plein fouet un seau d'eau glacée, Bobby recula vivement la tête en repoussant le démon à bout de bras afin de le détacher de lui.

- Je pense que ce foutu contrat est assez signé comme ça, grogna-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche rageur.

Crowley, les lèvres rouges et enflammées par les frottements de la barbe, déglutit et leva un doigt avec emphase en reprenant sa respiration :

- J'ai une dernière petite clause à ajouter.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ça a duré au moins une minute ou deux, tu as eu largement le temps de pondre un foutu roman !

- Sept minutes et treize secondes pour être précis, rectifia Crowley avec un air suffisant et boursouflé d'arrogance. Ce contrat est complexe, que veux-tu, ce n'est pas ordinaire d'emprunter une âme au lieu de simplement l'acheter. Mais ma foi, libre à toi de signer un contrat incomplet – mais dans ce cas je ne garantis rien, je ne prends pas les réclamations et il n'y a pas de service après-vente.

- C'est du chantage, grommela Bobby en plissant les yeux.

- Je suis un démon, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? ricana Crowley en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. Mais je t'assure que cette clause sera à ton avantage.

Le chasseur roula des yeux d'un air désabusé et se raidit à nouveau lorsque le démon l'embrassa avec plus de lenteur et de douceur. Ce baiser-là fut bref et presque chaste, et ne dura que quelques secondes tout au plus : Crowley le rompit en se reculant et replongea ses mains dans ses poches pendant que Bobby manœuvrait pour se laisser tomber à nouveau dans sa chaise pesamment, mortifié par ses propres réactions physiques malvenues.

- La Mort sera bientôt à Chicago, déclara Crowley avec un rictus satisfait. Dis aux garçons qu'ils y trouveront le Cavalier prêt à abattre sur la ville le cataclysme du millénaire, où trois millions de personnes vont perdre la vie. Et ce ne sera que le début s'ils ne l'arrêtent pas. Au fait, Bobby, tu savais que la langue, ce n'était pas nécessaire, ou c'était pour me remercier de vous aider à sauver le monde ?

- _Quoi _? souffla Bobby d'une voix blanche.

- Quoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite, espèce de... ?!

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de mal de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Amuse-toi bien avec l'information que tu as empruntée avec ton âme. Je repasserai à l'occasion, c'est décidément bien plus confortable ici que dans les taudis où je me planque depuis deux mois. Bye ! »

Bobby étouffa un juron dans sa barbe lorsque le démon disparut après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil lubrique et moqueur.

Son regard tomba sur une bouteille de whisky trônant sur la table de la cuisine, et il fit rouler son fauteuil dans cette direction. Il avait besoin de chasser le goût du démon qui restait dans sa bouche, et d'oublier, surtout.

Oui, oublier.


End file.
